Rena: Sniping Ranger analysis
__TOC__ Sniper Ranger ( SR ) The Magical or the Forte class for Rena. This class heavily relies on the X attack, as it gains passive skills that are related to the 'x' attack such as penetratation on normal arrows. SR can solo easily, also an effective support in parties like High mage. Unfortunately does not have alot of useful skills for dungeon'' (this may just be me)'' however the unlockable skills are highly recommended in Henir ( boss rush mode) Spamming x attack may become very boring. Combos are very limited. infact almost no different from Rena's base class. Pros Strongest 'one hit' class. Only needs magic attack, ''critical rate and some ''att speed '' Claimed ( by koreans ) the easist class to solo dungeons. Strongly recommend raising Critical rate when using this class, will become very handy when you reach the next class, Grand Archer (GA) Assuming only using normal attack, has the highest damage per second ( DPS) Can rely on X attack to gain MP due to penetration. Cons Probably depends on the style of play. Relying on X attack too much ''may cause either of lack of MP or not be able to spam skills. ( 200-300 mp skills mainly) Fragile class. low Hp , low physical def & att. z attack is relatively very weak compared to x attack. Melee may not be appealing unless you wish to use 200-300 MP skills more often. Additional moves When becoming SR, Rena learns more moves >> X X X (dash X) Runs behide monsters and shoots 3 times (knockdown (KD) on the 3rd shot) , ( can cancel into a skill after the first attack) ^ ^ X ( double jump X) : shoots 3 way downwards. (uses 20 mp, no KD) >> ^ X X X ( dash jump X) : the final shot is improved to a 3 way fire. (KD on the 3rd shot) PVP: ( one fact: korean hate SR) Skills Humming Wind Releases a big wind "explosion". Hits every target within the area. Has blow off effect. -Generally a good skill. recommended to master it. Useful in many situation such as creating room between player and monsters. Consume: 100 MP , 1 Hit At lv 5 : Deals 660 % mag att (The explosion does not get bigger when you lv it higher) Guide Arrow Fires 3 homing stingers. Effective pvp skill ( good for chasing). Not very effective in dungeon. (dungeon) - In dungeon only useful in a 1 on 1 with awakening on, only useful against small bosses. Good for starting a combo, does not knockdown which allows SR to use the X X spam combo afterwards. Probably only useful against 4-1 and 5-2 bosses (PVP)- good for chasing or cornering, followed by the xx spam combo. ( only recommend lv 1 for pvp) Consume: 200 MP, 3 hits ( On awakening, each stinger penetrates once. total 6 hits) At lv 5: Each stinger deals 440%? mag att, (after penetration each stinger deals 374%? mag att) check and correct Crazy Shot Shots a Large Spark ball which only moves about 4 metre.Good against crowded mobs or bosses ( all size) can catch after the last hit if the mobs doesn't fall over. Negative: need to get the distance right when used against bosses (depends on the size of the boss) -multiple hits , target may fall before the last hit. -short range. Positives: Versitile skill. can be used almost every situation. Consume: 300 MP . 15 hits At lv 5: Each hit deals 297% mag att. Wind Ward: ( can be used mid air) : sets up a "vaccum" trap that sucks in mobs. Main purpose of this skill is for gathering mobs into one spot for ganking. (Very useful in henrir, consider it a must for henrir party) Consume 200MP . Hits vary depending on lv of the skill ( around 1 hit per sec) At lv 5: Trap lasts for 6 secs dealing damage at 98% mag att per hit. Size of the trap is ? big and will drag mobs within the range 4M? check ( on awakening , the rate of attack pace increases) Arrow Shadow (Gung Gu Nil) or "Gungnir" as some people call it. Rena shots an arrow up towards the sky. few moments later, alot of big arrows drops (filling the whole screen) that "explode". for freezing the frame against boss in party. allowing others to do their part while everything is frozen. (Not to sure weather this is a frame glitch that happens alot) -basically a "carpet bomb". if used against normal mobs. wipes the screen out, (slighty like pheonix strike) but more firepower oriented with less horizontal range -(negative) : Extremely useless against bosses with small hit zone. eg. 4-1. 3x-3, 5-2 . -Vice versa, extremely lethal against big bosses Consume: 300 MP, 8 arrows drops even spread across the screen. explosion= 8 hits per falling arrow At lv5: Each 'dropping arrow' deals 1607% mag att and the explosions deal 87%? mag att ( awakening-> dropping arrows deal 1850%? explosions- 97%?) check -Ideally you hit the boss with 2 of the falling arrows and 16-24 hits with the explosion. Buffs. Magic and Physical Adrenaline: Unlike accelerator when you lv adrenaline buff, the stat % modifier increases rather then the duration. It always lasts for 10 secs. SR can learn physical adrenaline ( increases Physical att stat) up to lv 3 Magical adrenaline ( increases Magical att stat) up to lv 5 lv1:increases stat by 30% lv2:35% lv3:40% lv4:45% lv5:50% Passives and Actives Entangle Sets up a trap that prevents the mob from doing any "action" once stood on. This skill should either be lv1 or lv5 if you are to use it. Consider it to be the most useless skill. Only two method to make this skill useful. 1. against bosses like 3x-1, 3x-6. trap them while they are charging with their super armor on. can spam seize mode while the trap lasts. 2. pvp- set it somewhere and combo someone into it, so they get knocked down into the trap, allowing another free combo. ( hard effort and not very useful) consume: 40 mp. 1 target only. lv5: trap lasts for 4 secs. (Many believe this skill is worthless, and that you shouldn't even bother unlocking this skill ) Reflect Kick Rena performs a stationary somersault. Kicks and lifts, straight up, nearby mobs. The kicking motion can reflect magical projectile attack. Useful in both PvP and dungeon. A good quick lift on mobs to create less "surrounded environment" while soloing. Consume: 20 MP , can reflect as many as possible? to confirm (Have seen 3 being reflected at once) Lv3: lifts mobs with her kick dealing 300% phy att. Reflected projectiles, ?deal 300% mag att? of rena's magic or 300% of the projectile? will check 'Character Development ' 'Grand Archer '